


Drowned

by WicketestIshEvaWritten (IcdKoffie)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femslash, Guro, Lolicon, Monster porn, Sadism, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/WicketestIshEvaWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana tells Melody that she can turn her into a mermaid, but it comes with a price. A hefty price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't any Melody/Morgana fics compared to Ariel/Ursula fics, and I think that's a shame. This is based on the scene where Morgana and Melody meet.

Drowned

All those years of planning and scheming were gonna pay off for Morgana today. Undertow should be here any minute with that unsuspecting fool.

At last, Undertow arrived, and he had Ariel’s daughter with her. “Angel face, meet the one and only… Morgana…” he said.

Morgana turned her chair around and rose off it. _“She’s an angel face indeed.”_ she thought as the girl was rowing towards her.

She got off the boat and Morgana headed towards her and grabbed her hand.

“Oh, don’t be shy!” said Morgana as she was escorting her “guest” to her chair. “Come in, come in! Get from out the cold!” they sat on her chair. “Sit, sit!” she dragged a big ice block in front of the girl’s feet. “Put your feet up.”

She did just that. What an obedient child.

“Hungry?” asked Morgana. “I’m afraid all I have’s a cold plate.” she handed her a plate of dead fish.

The girl grimaced. “Uh… no, thank you.”

She cracked a small smile and placed the plate back on the table.

“I was hoping you’d tell me about this pendent and why it has my name on it.” the child said. “My… mother wouldn’t tell me… she just doesn’t understand…” she had her head down.

Morgana wrapped a tentacle around the child’s waist and her arm around her shoulders. “You’re not the only one with a mother that doesn’t understand.” she was patting the girl’s head. “Believe me. I know just how you feel.” she held her pendent. _“So, her name’s Melody. Her demise will be music to my ears.”_ she thought. “Child, did you ever consider that it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it?” when she opened it, a sphere depicting Altantica and swimming merfolk shined. “Deep down, you know you weren’t meant to be a lowly human. What you are is something far more enchanting…”

She looked like she was mesmerized by the pendent. “A mermaid? But that’s not possible…”

Morgana chuckled. “Darling, anything’s possible!”

“You can turn me into a mermaid?”

For a stupid, spoiled brat, she catches on rather quickly. “Piece of fish cake, honey.” she closed the pendant and headed to her potion shelf. She hummed as she was searching searching for what she wanted. “Ah ha!” she blew on Ursula’s magic potion.

“Ursula’s magic?!” Undertow asked in disbelief. “Where’d you get that?”

“I’ve been saving it for a special occasion.” Morgana laughed and returned to Melody’s side. “One drop of this and bandaa bing bambaa boom! To invincibility! Wee!”

“Really?!” her eyes sparkled.

Well, not exactly. Not yet. Theoretically, Morgana could give this child the potion, trick her into stealing the trident and giving it to her, and rule over Altantica, but that’d be too easy. Much too easy for Morgana’s taste. Everything was in her grasp already; there was no need to rush. She might as well have some delicious fun with this girl before she sends her out to do her dirty work.

Some delicious fun indeed. This little Melody was a cute one. Today was the first time Morgana has seen a human in the flesh, and she was gonna savor every part of it. Humans, despite their worthlessness, had one thing merfolk didn’t- legs. And Melody had such a slender pair.

“Not really,” Morgana answered.

Her face dropped.

Yes, her expression was priceless! “Well, not exactly.” she giggled. “I can make your dream come true, but it’ll cost you.” _“Dearly.”_

 

She averted her eyes. “But I don’t have any money…”

 _“You’re royalty and you’re broke?”_ “Oh dear, I’m not talking about money.” she held her hands.

Melody turned towards her. “Then what do you want?”

The child gets right to the heart of the matter, doesn’t she? Hmm… how should she answer that? “You, darling!” she squeezed her hands.

She look confused yet curious. “Huh?”

Innocent brat. “I just wanna spend time with you.”

She smiled shyly and blushed. The girl looked even cuter if such a thing was possible. “OK, what’cha wanna do?”

 _“Lots of bad, bad things.”_ “I’ll get right down to it- I wanna see your body!”

Melody backed away from her! That was so funny! “Don’t be so spooked! I’ve never seen a human before, and I’m aching to study their anatomy.”

“Morgana, what’re you doing?” asked Undertow. “This wasn’t part of-”

Morgana gave him the “shut up and go away” look. He swam off.

“What was he talking about?” Melody asked.

“Nothing.” Morgana answered. “He’s just a pest.”

She laughed.

“So, how ‘bout it, kiddo? Are you gonna show me the full features of a human?” she skoshed over to her.

She turned away. “The thing is… my mother told me to never show my body to anyone…”

So the kid wasn’t as dumb as she appeared! Still, Morgana could use the kid’s mommy issue to her advantage. “Did your mother tell you about your mermaid heritage?”

Melody looked back at her. “No…”

“See? She isn’t to be trusted!” Morgana exclaimed. “If she kept such an important part of your identity a secret from you, then what else is she hiding?”

“I never thought about it that way…”

 _“Your problem is you never give anything a ‘thought’.”_ “Your body was meant to be displayed!” she raised her hands in the air. “Get to know the sensations of being a human for the last time! Human and mermaid’s bodies are completely different.”

Her eyes widened. “By how much?”

Now she had her like a fish on a hook! “You can find out if you pay the price to become a mermaid.”

Her eyes returned to normal and she stepped down from the ice block. “OK, here goes…” she gulped and took her precious time to remove those silly clothes. She was now only in a training bra and panties.

Morgana smirked. “A strip tease, huh?”

She looked confused. “Um… can you turn me into a mermaid now?”

“Not yet, honey.” she answered. “I need more.”

She gasped.

This kid really wasn’t that idiotic after all! Great! That was gonna make destroying her all the funner. “I mean no harm.” she stood up and pushed the ice block away with a tentacle. “Sit.”

Melody sat back down and Morgana stood above her.

“Hmm…” Morgana ran her hand on her chest.

Oddly, she did nothing but shiver from the cold.

Morgana landed on her left breast and squeezed it.

“Ahh!” the girl jumped. “Why’d you do that?”

“It’s a part of the deal.” Morgan was getting impatient. “Take it or leave it.”

“But my mother told me that people who…”

Argh, not her mommy issues again! This one was gonna be a tough one to crack. “Your mother might have been trying to protect you, but she doesn’t know what’s best for you.” she slid her hand under Melody’s breast and stroked it. “Doesn’t this feel good?” she asked in a seductive tone.

The girl shivered. “Actually, if feels weird, but I’m getting warmer…”

Ha ha ha, this tramp was enjoying this so far! “Good! You’d be hot if-” she pulled up her training bra.

Melody quickly covered her small breasts. “Hey! What’re you doing?!”

“Just examining your perfect form,” Morgana answered in a calm voice. “You still wanna be a mermaid, right?” she traced her hand across her collarbone.

She sighed loudly. “Yes…”

As she thought “Then…” she pulled on the bra. “this has got to go.”

The spoiled brat grumbled and removed her bra. “Now what?” she placed it next to her.

Morgana’s hands pressed down on her chest and rubbed all over it. Melody was taking deep breaths in response, though Morgana couldn’t tell if the child was liking this or not. Not that it was a pressing concern.

Her hands climbed their way to Melody’s stomach. One hand went back up to massage her hard nipple, but she was getting bored of her flat chest. Oh, she shouldn’t have been so hard on the poor girl. But she has seen and touched countless of mermaid’s breasts, and Melody was no different. Worse even.

Morgana was far more interested in what was in between Melody’s legs. Rumors and urban legends about the bottom half of a human’s body floated around Altantica, but no sea creature has seen it. Except Ursula. She told Morgana all the juicy details about how she raped Ariel after transforming her into a human. How the unfortunate girl couldn’t utter a peep while she was being strangled to unconsciousness… how delightful that must’ve been! Just thinking about it made her cackled inside. What made it all the more funny was that Ariel’s offspring was soon gonna suffer the same fate… oh, the cruel, twisted irony! Like mother, like daughter.

Now Morgana was dying to see a human girl naked herself. She squeezed Melody’s nipple with two fingers and pressed down on it, but not hard enough to make the girl scream. The girl was gonna scream plenty soon enough.

“Ahh…” Melody moaned.

While the child was distracted, Morgana slowly pulled down her panties. The dimwit was receiving so much pleasure that she didn’t notice until it was too late.

She gasped and broke into a cold sweat. “Wha? What’s going on?” she was looking around the lair.

Perhaps Melody was starting to realize the mess she got herself into. Good! “Do you not wanna be a mermaid anymore?” Morgana asked in a “sappy” voice.

“Yes,but-”

“Then be a good girl and spread them.”

Melody sighed, stepped out her panties, and opened her legs as wide as she could.

“Good girl.” she trailed her hand down to Melody’s vagina- that was what Ursula called it- and jabbed a finger in it.

“OWW!” she closed her legs shut.

“Sorry, dear.” her apology was insincere.

Her insides were very tight and warm. Ursula was right about the human girl anatomy… as she was right about practically everything else. Damn that hag! Morgana was gonna best her this time.

Morgana rubbed Melody’s thigh with her other hand to calm her down. “Does this feel good?”

She responded by arching her back and opening her legs a little.

Wow, what a whore. Morgana looked down and noticed that the child’s folds turned wetter. The insides of her vagina were wetter also. She inserted a second a finger, stretching Melody’s walls.

“Oww, that really hurt!” Melody’s jumped.

“Honey, you need to stay still.” Morgana stated.

She sighed. “OK.”

Morgana circled her fingers while thrusting deep inside Melody’s never ending sea.

“Ahh… more… no…” Melody was mumbling and shaking her legs.

Was this girl crying in pain or pleasure? Either way, Morgan didn’t let it worry her. This girl was gonna be traumatized whether she enjoyed this or not.

The slut might as well enjoy this… for now. As Morgana fingered her without shame or mercy, she wrapped a tentacle around her breasts and squeezed them.

“Squeeze harder!” Melody demanded.

What the hell did she just request? No one told Morgan what to do in that kind of tone. Still, this brat was even more fun and loose that she imagined.

“Oh, so you want more, huh?” she squeezed her harder.

She coughed. “Yes!”

Well, well, well, Melody was really coming around! It was time for phase two.

Morgana unwrapped her tentacles. “Get up.”

Melody stood up and took two steps away from the chair.

After she sat down, she trailed a tentacle on Melody’s leg. “Spread.”

She grumbled and opened her legs. The tentacle crawled its way to Melody’s small hole.

“AAHH!!!” she leaped to escape, but Morgana stopped her by wrapping a tentacle around her waist.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but if you wanna be a mermaid-”

“I know, but I’m starting to have second thoughts.”

Oh no, she was gonna lose her! All her hard work wasn’t about to just slip away! “Now don’t be silly! Don’t you love the open waters?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Exactly!” her tentacle squirmed in her vagina. “This feels good, no?” “Sure feels good to me.”

She moaned.

Whew, that was a close one. Her tentacle was thrusting in and out as Melody jumped. This was a wild child alright. Melody’s jumping caused waves to spike up Morgana’s body, and the latter was close to releasing her ink. The ink needed to be kept at bay though, because it was toxic enough to instantly kill a small human. And she didn’t wanna be bad host by poisoning her guest…

The urge to release was overwhelming, so Morgana yanked out and spilled her ink on the floor.

“Eww, gross!” Melody hopped away.

“Those are the facts of life.”

She looked down at her legs. Trails of blood were flowing to the ground. “AHHH!! What is this? I’m really scared…” she shivered.

It was too late to be scared. Morgan had enough of this “feel good” nonsense. Now it was time for feel the pleasure of someone else’s suffering. “Oh, do wanna quit?”

“Yes…”

“And you don’t wanna be a mermaid anymore?”

“Well-”

She wasn’t gonna let her finish. Before the child said another peep, Morgana wrapped three tentacles around her neck, waist, and ankle.

Looking back at Morgana in horror, she asked, “Hey, w-what’re you doing?!”

She cackled. “I know you’re not the shiniest shell in the sea, but why not try guessing?”

She gasped. “Let me go!” she was trying to shake off the tentacle wrapped around her ankle.

“Too late, kiddo!” she squeezed her ankle.

She collapsed. “Stop, please…” her voice was thinning.

All the begging and pleading in the cutest wittle voice wasn’t gonna help her. “Fun time’s over for you, brat! Now time for my fun time to start!” she laughed and squeezed her harder still.

“NOO!” she grabbed her ankle.

Morgana unwrapped the girl’s ankle and lifted the girl. Two of her tentacles crawled their way into Melody’s vagina and anus.

“AAAAHHHH!!!” the brat screamed as the tentacles forced their way up her holes.

Rivers of blood rushed down Melody’s legs as Morgana’s tentacles were tearing up her insides. Human bodies were fragile, yet so soft and warm. Wanting to see and hear more of her victim’s blood and screams, Morgana shoved her tentacles even further into Melody. Their tips must’ve busted her spine and ovaries.

“PLEASE, STOP!!!” she kicked and screamed.

Maybe they weren’t completely busted yet. Lucky little wrench.

Three tentacles wrapped around Melody’s neck, breasts, and stomach. The brat was squirming like a worm, trying in vain to escape.

Morgana squeezed the child’s throat. “Don’t even think about it, kid.”

“Gah…”

The oil was gonna spill into Melody’s systems soon, so Morgana pulled out and inserted two new tentacles in. They soared straight through her, taking seconds to tear down her walls.

“AHHHH!!!” the girl’s screams pierced through the lair.

More blood was gushing out of her; they stained the floor and Morgana’s tentacles.

Morgana shoved the tip of a tentacle into Melody’s mouth. “ZIP IT!!” the girl’s screams were lovely, but some fish might hear and try to rescue her.

The kid started to suck on the tentacle, perhaps out of fear. Her hot, wet mouth felt good and Morgana wiggled her tentacle around. Meanwhile, Morgana pulled outta Melody’s holes and stuffed two fresh tentacles in them. In response, Melody bit down on the tentacle, releasing dabs of blood and ink. Darn pest, making Morgan pull out immediately. She choked the girl for her insolence. Melody wheezed and coughed and tried to breathe. But not for long. Before she could catch her breath, a new tentacle forced its way into her mouth.

All three tentacles banged inside the poor soul, ripping away at her insides. Gastly noises poured outta Melody’s mouth, but they could barely be heard. Morgana’s tentacle rammed deeper down Melody’s throat, the girl gagged and throttled. As the tentacle rippled her esophagus, the other two pounded so roughly that the child rumbled with every thrust. Bits of tissue came tumbling down.

Morgana laughed. “Since you wanna live in the sea so badly, why not drown in a sea of your own blood?! HA HA HA!!” she squeezed Melody’s waist and wrapped another tentacle around her breast.

The wrench’s struggles were in vain, and that made Morgana wanna inflict even more pain. She was gonna penetrate and strangle her ‘till she passed out.

And that was what happened. Morgana impaled and squeezed the whore unconscious. For a small girl, she lasted quite a while; it was like playing with a doll created from meat. Like the used doll she was, Morgana threw her to the ground. She was left to rest in her blood and tissue poll. Even slaves deserved a catfish nap.

Morgana examined her pet and smirked. Parts of Melody’s upper body were purple from the massive squeezing. Not even Ursula left Ariel in such a disgrace. She looked up at the ceiling and yelled,

“Look, Ursula! Look, what I did to Ariel’s offspring! Now who’s the tyrant of the sea? HUH?!” she shook her fist in the air.

She looked back down at Melody and grabbed Ursula’s potion. There was enough for the transformation; she wasn’t stupid. After locking the sight of a bloody Melody deep inside her mind, Morgana dripped the potion on Melody’s stomach. Within seconds, the girl looked good as new.

Melody yawned and sat up. “Is it finally over?”

“Um-hmm.”

“How could you do that to me?!”

“You didn’t think I was gonna turn you into a mermaid for free, did you, drama queen?”

“No, but-”

“Exactly! Now, I’ll fulfill my half of the bargain!” she dripped more of Ursula’s potion and Melody changed into a mermaid.

She grabbed on to her fin. “Wow, thanks!” she gave Morgana an icy glare. “But I’m still telling on you!”

She chuckled. “And who’ll believe you? You have no bruises!”

She looked to see what she was talking about and gasped.

“Let’s get back to business. There’s still more you must do.”

“Please, no!”

“Hee hee, not that! Go to Altantica and bring back my trident.”

“I’m not gonna listen to you!”

“Do it or I’ll change you back.” she clutched the potion.

She pouted. “Fine. Where’s Altantica?”

Morgana got the map and handed it over to Melody. “Here. And don’t even think of trying to escape. I have ways to watch you.” her smile was devilish.

Melody scowled.

“Now go!” she flicked her in the sea.

No matter where they swam, Morgana’s pets were always in a cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana. Is. Crazy. 'Nuff said.


End file.
